tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/The Finale
Coolboy87: (Chris) : Last time on TD, the losers got to vote, Samey left the island, shocker! So, who's gonna win? Jasmine? Or Scar? Jas or Scar? (He has a doc app.) 9:00 Izzynoah12: lets start then 9:00 Ellafan4evr: WAITZZ 9:00 Coolboy87: (Chris) : If you look behind me, you see eliminated contestants, right? Duh! (Chris) : So, eliminated contestants! Shut up as bring out the finalists! (Chris) : It's Scarlett! 9:01 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 9:01 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. 9:02 Izzynoah12: (Dave) nooo 9:02 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Shut up Boo-do! (Topher) : Oh, yes! Go Scar! I made her get to where she is. 9:02 Ellafan4evr: (MAx) : I AM THE ONLY TRUE EVIL!!!! YOU SHALL NOT WIN! 9:02 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Woohoo Scarlett 9:02 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay! Hush! It's Jasmine! 9:02 Ellafan4evr: (Sky) : WOOOOOOOOOO 9:02 Izzynoah12: (Jasmine) Hey guys 9:02 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : GO JASMINE 9:03 Izzynoah12: (Dave) WOOHOO Jasmine 9:03 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : SHUT UP! 9:03 Ellafan4evr: (Max) : Well since she's the only one left... 9:03 Izzynoah12: (Samey) yay Jasmine 9:03 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I'll leave you to interact. Ya know old bonds and stuff. 9:03 Ellafan4evr: (Max) : SCARLETT SHALL NOT WIN 9:03 Izzynoah12: (Sugar) Shut up Max 9:04 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I saved you from elimination twice....You know that, right? And Sugar and Max, you were friends! 9:04 Ellafan4evr: (MAX) : I AM EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL 9:04 Izzynoah12: (Ella) Oh Prince Topher were are you 9:04 Coolboy87: (Topher) : And I am the new host....So what will... (Chris) : NO HOSTING! (Leonard) : Magic, magic spells, help Scarlett lose. 9:04 Ellafan4evr: (Leonard) : GO JAS 9:04 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Haha Samey how does it feel not to be in the final 2 9:04 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Gosh, hope she looses! 9:05 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : STFU AMY 9:05 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Yeah! Spare-Amy! 9:05 Izzynoah12: (Dave) She cant win 9:05 Ellafan4evr: ummm sorry 9:05 Coolboy87: ? 9:05 Izzynoah12: ? 9:05 Ellafan4evr: sorry I used STFU in TD lol 9:05 Izzynoah12: its ok 9:05 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Hey! Hey! Hey! (Scarlett) : You all suck! 9:06 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : So,Samey. I guess I was right about Scarlett huh? 9:06 Izzynoah12: (Jasmine) Good Luck Scarlett (Samey) yess 9:06 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Stop rubbing it in her face! Man Beardo! 9:06 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I'm just saying 9:06 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Huh? Yeah, yeah, yeah you too. 9:06 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Shawn's right Beardo 9:06 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* I WAS NOT. NOT. NICE. 9:06 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I'm sorry. You should've trusted me is all 9:07 Izzynoah12: CAN THE losers do confessionals? 9:07 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : She knows! (Yes) 9:07 Ellafan4evr: yes 9:07 Izzynoah12: k 9:07 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : Ugh. Samey, awfully quiet, aren't we? 9:07 Izzynoah12: (Samey) conf: I cant believe I wasn't in the final 9:07 Ellafan4evr: (Max) : ONLY TRUE EVIL SHALL WIN! I AM THE ONLY TRUE EVIL HERE! 9:08 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Max, shush. 9:08 Izzynoah12: (Amy) OMG be quiet Max 9:08 Ellafan4evr: (Max) : SILENCE FOOL 9:08 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Kisses Amy 9:08 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : GO SCARLETT! Prince Topher is rooting her! So am I! 9:08 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Kisses Dave 9:08 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, ew, stop the kissing! 9:08 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : Kisses Prince Topher 9:09 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Kisses Samey 9:09 Coolboy87: (topher) : I. DO NOT. LIKE YOU! 9:09 Ellafan4evr: lel 9:09 Izzynoah12: lol 9:09 Coolboy87: (cHRIS) : Alright, so excited, Jasmine? Scarlett? 9:09 Ellafan4evr: (Samey say something) 9:09 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Can I just be handed the million? ~ DerpyandDawn has joined the chat. ~ 9:09 Izzynoah12: (Samey) kisses Beardo 9:09 Ellafan4evr: YESHHHHHHHHHHHH DERPS 9:09 Coolboy87: I got her here. *HIM* 9:09 Izzynoah12: derpy yay 9:09 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) ; beardo stop 9:10 Ellafan4evr: Samey kissed Beardo 9:10 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay, shut up! 9:10 DerpyandDawn: um 9:10 Izzynoah12: (Amy) You shut up Chris 9:10 DerpyandDawn: who made her do that 9:10 Coolboy87: (Chris) : We have 3 mini challenges! 9:10 Izzynoah12: I did 9:10 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : Scarlett! Scarlett! Scarlett! 9:10 DerpyandDawn: >.> 9:10 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Samey, samey? Is she sleeping?! 9:10 Izzynoah12: cuz beardo kissed hr I didn't know 9:11 DerpyandDawn: Jasmine: Ok Lets Do This 9:11 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Ugh! Beardo! Wake her! 9:11 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) ; Just leave me alone chris! 9:11 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Goooooo Jasmine 9:11 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Oh, so she IS awake! (Chris) : The challenge will require you to to work together. 9:11 Ellafan4evr: O_O 9:11 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *Glares at Scarlett* 9:11 Ellafan4evr: #ScottPlot 9:11 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Like Oh My Gag Samey why are you so upset 9:11 Ellafan4evr: :P (Beardo) : LEAVE HER ALONE SHE'S UPSET 9:12 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Slaps Amy* Shut Up. AMMY 9:12 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Slaps Samey 9:12 Coolboy87: (Chris) : It's a puzzle! You both must complete EXACTLY 50% percent, there are 30 pieces, you must put at least 15 together. 9:12 Ellafan4evr: (Max) : *Talking to Scar* YOU HAVE A DUMB FACE DISEASE AND YOU'RE A STINKY BAD PERSON 9:12 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Jumps On Her and Starts Punching and Pulling Her Hair* 9:12 Coolboy87: (Chris) : *Throws pieces* 9:13 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Someone get Max outa here 9:13 Izzynoah12: (Amy) does the same 9:13 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Don't care Max! You're talking about yourself! 9:13 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Gets Peice* 9:13 Izzynoah12: (Amy) You are the worst sister ever 9:13 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Good Luck Scarlett 9:13 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Grabs pieces, places them together* 2 outta 15! 9:13 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *seperates them* 9:13 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) ; You....You........YOUUUUUUUUUUU 9:13 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Wrecks Jasmine's pieces* Whoops. 9:13 Izzynoah12: (Amy) whateverrr 9:14 DerpyandDawn: Jasmine: *Hits Scarlett and Fixes It* (Jasmine) : *Grabs Peice* 9:14 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Im still better than you obviously 9:14 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SHUT UP AMY 9:14 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Grabs a piece tries to place it with her pieces* Darn doesn't fit! *Grabs 5, only 3 fit. 9:14 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Woah Beardo 9:14 Coolboy87: 9:14 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SORRY 9:14 Izzynoah12: (Amy) I will kill you 9:14 DerpyandDawn: Jasmine: *Grabs Pieces* 9:15 Izzynoah12: (Dave) its cool 9:15 Ellafan4evr: 9:15 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Grabs pieces* 9:15 Ellafan4evr: :P 9:15 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Scartches Amy's face 9:15 Izzynoah12: (Sugar) goooSamey 9:15 Coolboy87: 9:15 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *grabs pieces* 9:15 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WOW SAMMY a little too harsh? 9:15 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Pulls Samey's hair 9:15 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Grabs pieces* 10 are done! Yay! 9:15 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : I deserve to be in this finale 9:15 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *backs off* 9:15 DerpyandDawn: ME (Jasmine) : 13! 9:16 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Finishes her 15 pieces* 9:16 Izzynoah12: (Amy) That's too bad Samey 9:16 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : AWWWWWW 9:16 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Finishes* 9:16 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Gosh! Come ON! I have to wait for you! 9:16 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Goo Jasmine 9:16 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Places the two together, making the puzzle* THAT'S US! 9:16 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Trips Scarlett* 9:16 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) ; *Falls* (Shawn) : *Gasps* 9:17 Izzynoah12: (Leonard) Alright 9:17 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *runs to next station* 9:17 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I did not even say what it is was. 9:17 Ellafan4evr: (Chris) : BOTH FINALISTS ARE FINISHED WITH THEIR PUZZLE 9:17 Izzynoah12: (Sky) woohooo 9:17 Coolboy87: (Chris) : DUH! 9:17 Ellafan4evr: continue 9:17 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Hurry I'm Still Running! 9:17 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay! So, you have to work together again! 9:17 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : f*** 9:17 Izzynoah12: (Dave) come on seriously Chris 9:18 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : oh my 9:18 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Just explain 9:18 Izzynoah12: (Rodney) Goo my sweets 9:18 Coolboy87: (Chris) : *Handcuffs Scarlett and Jasmine together, lays dodge balls out below them* Hit the contestants with this. (Scarlett) : *Tries to scoop one up, fails* 9:18 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Scoops One with Gigantic Arm*- 9:18 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Considering the height difference, and the one hand issue, it's hard. 9:18 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Dave protect me (Dave) okay 9:18 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Grabs one, hits Dave* 9:19 Izzynoah12: (Dave) hey 9:19 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Hits Amy* 9:19 Izzynoah12: (Amy) grrrrrrr 9:19 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : *Hits Rodney* 9:19 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : uh oh 9:19 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Grabs Balls and Gives Scar one* 9:19 Izzynoah12: (Rodney) ohh no 9:19 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Does the same& 9:19 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) ; *Hits samey and Beardo* 9:19 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Hits Samey* High five, Jas! 9:19 Izzynoah12: (Sugar) Haha you both suck 9:19 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *falls down* 9:20 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Hits Sugar 9:20 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *helps Samey up* 9:20 Izzynoah12: (Sugar) Heyyy 9:20 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Sugar! You are in a straight jacket, so shush! 9:20 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : :( 9:20 Izzynoah12: (Sugar) grrrrrrr 9:20 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Hits Sugar and Beardo* 9:20 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : RAHHHH *Gets Out and Starts Running Torwards Scar* 9:20 Coolboy87: (Chris) : *Holds her back* 9:20 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Hits Max and Ella* 9:20 Izzynoah12: (Topher) You wouldn't hit me right Jasmine 9:20 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Hits Topher and Ella* 9:20 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : ouch! 9:21 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : NO *Tries To Get Scar* 9:21 Izzynoah12: (Topher) ouch 9:21 Coolboy87: (Topher) : Oh! Come on Scar! 9:21 Ellafan4evr: (Max) : HOW DARE YOU 9:21 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Shut up! 9:21 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) ; *hits shawn* 9:21 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : *Catches* 9:21 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Throws another* 9:21 Izzynoah12: (Dave) go shawn throw it 9:21 Ellafan4evr: i have an idea 9:21 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : *Throws it at Jasmine, the other ball in the air hits him and the other one hits her* 9:21 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) ; *Hits Shawn Again* 9:22 Ellafan4evr: IT ENDS UP BEING A TIE AND THEY HAVE TO CONTINUE IN THE AFTERMATH 9:22 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : *Ducks and lets it hit Sugar* 9:22 Ellafan4evr: like TDA 9:22 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Wowww 9:22 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Ooof (Jasmine) ; *hits shawn* 9:22 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Samey, are you ok? 9:22 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Throws 4 Balls* 9:22 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Nails Max, Ella, Topher, Leonard, Beardo and Amy with a ball* (Shawn) : DUCK! 9:22 Izzynoah12: (Sugar) breaks out of straight jacket 9:22 Ellafan4evr: GODPLAYING 9:23 Coolboy87: (Chris) : OKAY! STOP! 9:23 Ellafan4evr: EVIIIIIL 9:23 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Throws At Chris* 9:23 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Scarlett stop my hairrrr 9:23 Coolboy87: (Chris) : *Ducks* (Chris) : Who hit the most? Let me count! 9:23 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Throws One at Scarlett* 9:23 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : Prince Topher! Are you alright? 9:23 Izzynoah12: (Dave) JASMINE did 9:24 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Yeah I Did :) 9:24 Izzynoah12: (Topher) yeah thanks 9:24 Coolboy87: (Chris) : You have done 14, Jasmine! (Chris) : Scarlett has done.... 9:24 Izzynoah12: (Amy) whatttt?! 9:24 DerpyandDawn: 9:26 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I have done 13! 9:26 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Hurry Let's Hurry This Up 9:26 Coolboy87: (Chris) : She is correct? 9:26 Izzynoah12: (Dave) yess I counted 9:26 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Tackles Rodney* 9:26 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : lol 9:26 Izzynoah12: (Dave) watches Samey attack Rodney and laughs at him 9:26 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay the final challenge is to race around the island! No working together! Go! And anyone on the sidelines can run with who they support! 9:27 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *seperates them* 9:27 Izzynoah12: (Dave) lets go Amy 9:27 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Jumps On Scarlett* 9:27 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : *Gets up& 9:27 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Runs* 9:27 Izzynoah12: (Dave) hey Shawn 9:27 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *tackles Scar* 9:27 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Samey! Confessional if you continue ! 9:27 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : :) *Runs* 9:27 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : That was a tree! *Runs* 9:27 Ellafan4evr: GODPLAYER 9:28 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Runs after her* ^ 9:28 Coolboy87: (THAT DOES NOT HAPPEN YET) 9:28 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Shawn lets distract Scarlett 9:28 Coolboy87: (I WAS EXPECTING IT TOWARDS THE END) 9:28 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *runs with Jas* (fine) 9:28 Izzynoah12: (Amy) That's really evil of you 9:28 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Uh, no, let's help Samey ! 9:28 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Runs* 9:28 Izzynoah12: (Dave) fine 9:28 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Damn! I should have used my- SNAKKKE PIT! 9:28 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : let's help Jasmine! (Beardo) : but how? 9:29 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Yeah, there's a snake pit! 9:29 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Runs* (CONF) if i cannot win fairly i will win Unfairly :) 9:29 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Among other obstacles! 9:29 Ellafan4evr: Mal 9:29 Izzynoah12: (Amy) runs with Scarlett 9:29 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Helps scarlett Up and Runs* 9:29 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Shoves Jasmine in the pit* 9:29 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Jumps Out and Runs* 9:29 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : How to get over it... (Scarlett) : *Jumps over and runs* 9:30 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Runs* 9:30 Izzynoah12: (Dave) runs with Shawn to help Samey 9:30 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : STOP! WHAT'S THAT?! (Shawn) : Ew! (Chris) : Okay, we're doing this?! 9:30 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : GO JASMINE 9:30 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *goes To Chris's Private Area* Ahahahaha ~ Randomphoenix03 has joined the chat. ~ 9:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : In front of you guys are zombies. 9:30 Randomphoenix03: I'M HERE 9:30 Izzynoah12: (Dave) ohh noo GERMSSSSS! 9:30 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : where's Samey.... 9:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : JK.# 9:30 Ellafan4evr: (be Chris random) 9:30 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Where is Samey? 9:30 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Grabs Airplane and Goes To Finish Line* 9:31 Randomphoenix03: Oh god I gotta charge the computer, I'll spectate for a bit 9:31 Coolboy87: (Chris) : So, what's in front of you is..... 9:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHAT THE HECK 9:31 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Hits Zombies and Runs* 9:31 Coolboy87: (Chris) : The interns, with a tennis ball machine! 9:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *runs as fast as he can* 9:31 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Gets Hit a Little and Runs* 9:31 Coolboy87: (SCARLETT) : *Runs* OW! OW! 9:31 Izzynoah12: (Dave) haha Scarlett 9:31 Ellafan4evr: THEY'RE CLOSE TO THE FINISH LINE AND SCARLETT IS IN THE LEAD 9:31 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Catches a ball and it hits Jasmine in the head, she falls& 9:31 Ellafan4evr: I want Beardo to do something 9:32 Coolboy87: They aren't even near. 9:32 Ellafan4evr: fine 9:32 Randomphoenix03: Ok so recao? 9:32 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Runs past Jasmine* Hahha! 9:32 Randomphoenix03: recap* 9:32 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Runs and Trips Scarlett* 9:32 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Wow this is crazy 9:32 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *catches up to Jasmine* 9:32 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Grabs Jasmine's leg* NO! 9:32 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Shawn lets help Jasmine 9:32 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Hey 9:33 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *helps Jas get away* 9:33 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *sigh* I'm gonna lose :( 9:33 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : NO YOU'RE NOT RUN 9:33 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Gets up, runs after Jasmine* 9:33 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) *turns into Hulk* 9:33 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Runs* Sigh 9:33 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : TRIES TO REACH SCARLETT 9:33 Izzynoah12: (Amy) helps Scarlett run after Jasmine 9:33 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Hey! We're neck and neck! 9:33 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : I..I.....WILL (Jasmine) : *starts sprinting* 9:34 Izzynoah12: (Dave) She cant win goo Jasmine 9:34 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YOU WILL NOT WIN SCARLETT *TACKLES SCAR* 9:34 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Pushes Jasmine, then stops* 9:34 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Sprints* I WILL WINNN 9:34 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *fights with Scar so she won't win* 9:34 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Beardo misses, Scarlett sits down, whistling* 9:34 Izzynoah12: (Ella) where is Prince Topher 9:34 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : I CANNOT LET THE VILLIAN WIN 9:34 Randomphoenix03: (Topher) Here I am 9:34 Coolboy87: (Topher) : GO SC-OH CRAO! 9:34 Ellafan4evr: (Topher) : SIGH 9:34 Randomphoenix03: #princetopher LOL Three gophers? tophers* 9:35 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : GRRRRAHHHHH *Runs* 9:35 Ellafan4evr: LOL 9:35 Randomphoenix03: #tophsquad 9:35 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Walks ahead, yawns* 9:35 Izzynoah12: (Ella) Kisses him 9:35 Randomphoenix03: 9:35 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *gets in front of Scarlett* NO GODPLAYING 9:35 Randomphoenix03: #Rodsquad XD 9:35 Izzynoah12: (Ella) You are my prince 9:35 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *SPRINTS* 9:35 Randomphoenix03: ella X topher 9:35 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *tackles Scar* 9:35 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Rolls eyes* 9:36 Izzynoah12: (Topher) Okay fine 9:36 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : NOT G-GONNA L-L-LOSE! *Sprints* 9:36 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : GET OFF OF ME. NOW, DO I WANNA WIN?! NO! *Says it loudly so Jasmine can hear* 9:36 Izzynoah12: lol tella 9:36 Ellafan4evr: (BEARDO) : DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE YOU THINK SHE DOESN'T WANNA WIN SO YOU'LL LET HER WIN! 9:36 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : *Uses jetpack, catches up to Jasmine* Wait stop! 9:36 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Hmmm......whatever *runs* 9:36 Randomphoenix03: (Sonic) GOTTA GO FAST 9:36 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : You can win 9:37 Randomphoenix03: :O 9:37 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Goes Away* STOP 9:37 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Steps aside* 9:37 Ellafan4evr 9:37 Randomphoenix03: (Luigi) DIE ~ Randomphoenix03 has been kicked by Coolboy87. ~ 9:37 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : 'Kay, fine. 9:37 Ellafan4evr: (Mario) : *stops Scarlett* 9:37 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : NO *Trips Over Finish Line* 9:37 Ellafan4evr: jk ~ Randomphoenix03 has joined the chat. ~ 9:37 Ellafan4evr: coolboy stop being a jerk 9:37 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Runs after Jasmine* WHERE IS THE FINISH? 9:37 Randomphoenix03: Wasn't Sugar on PI? 9:37 DerpyandDawn: 9:37 Coolboy87: She was in a straight jacket. She got out. 9:38 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Gets In Boat* 9:38 Randomphoenix03: whatttt 9:38 Coolboy87: And, how? He RPed as Luigi? 9:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA END BADLY 9:38 Randomphoenix03: And how what? DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Gasps* SCARLETT! 9:38 Ellafan4evr: it was a joke. can't you take a joke? 9:38 Coolboy87: (SCarlett) : *Runs, kicks Jasmine* THE FINISH! It was not funny. 9:38 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *sugar Comes On* 9:38 Coolboy87: Cause I ain't laughing. (Shawn) : *Helps Jasmine up* 9:38 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Jumps On Scar* 9:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *tackles Scarlett and runs* 9:38 Izzynoah12: (Sugar) lets split it 50/50 9:39 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : OOOW! (Chris) : Is she dead? Omg. She could be dead! 9:39 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Tumbles and they both go over finish line* 9:39 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims swims swims swims swims* 9:39 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Scarlett you are the worst villain ever 9:39 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) What is happening??? 9:39 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Who won? 9:39 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) Idk 9:39 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, instant replay! 9:39 9:39 Izzynoah12: (Dave) something weird Leonard 9:39 Randomphoenix03: (Mario) *blows up Samey* jk 9:40 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Wait! That was not even the finish! 9:40 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHAT??? 9:40 Izzynoah12: (Scarlett) : THE FINISH! 9:41 DerpyandDawn: Randomphoenix03: Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Samey tackles her, she throws Samey off and on Jasmine who falls* Ha! 9:41 Ellafan4evr: 9:41 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Ugh! I CANNOT 9:42 9:42 Izzynoah12: 9:42 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I am so...tired....*Walks toward the finisg* DerpyandDawn: (JASMINE: NO! *RUNS OVER FINISH* 9:42 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : JASMINE....WHAT!? (Chris) : JASMINE WINS! 9:42 Izzynoah12: 9:42 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) *knees (Topher) in the crotch* 9:42 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, STOP. 9:42 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : :) 9:42 Coolboy87: (Chris) : No one has the money! 9:42 Izzynoah12: WAT? 9:43 Randomphoenix03: (Chef) BECAUSE I BURNED IT 9:43 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : WHAT? 9:43 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I mean it's in Jasmine's back account, cause she won! 9:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHAT? 9:43 Izzynoah12: oh okay 9:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YES 9:43 Coolboy87: (Chris) : What? (Scarlett) : UGH! ] 9:43 Randomphoenix03: 9:43 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Oh hah 9:43 Izzynoah12: (Dave) yay Jasmine wins 9:43 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) No, I win XD 9:43 Ellafan4evr 9:43 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : YOU ALL SUCL! 9:43 DerpyandDawn: 9:43 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) *backflips and slaps (Topher) * 9:43 Coolboy87: (Stop) 9:44 Izzynoah12: 9:44 DerpyandDawn: (stop) 9:44 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) : So, Jasmine won! (Scarlett) : YOU ALL SUCK! 9:45 Izzynoah12: (Dave) goo Jasmine 9:45 Coolboy87: (shawn) : You do! We did not DO anything! Come on everyone! 9:45 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) *kicks Scarlett for being a bad player* 9:45 Coolboy87: (Sky) : He's kinda right. 9:45 Randomphoenix03: *bad teammate 9:45 Izzynoah12: (Max) haha fool 9:45 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I wasn't even... (Scarlett) : YOU ALL SUCK, ANYWAY! DerpyandDawn: Jasmine: YES! 9:46 Randomphoenix03: brb 9:46 Izzynoah12: (Dave) woohooo 9:46 Coolboy87: (Topher) : Right, Scarlett! 9:46 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Gives Samey Half* 9:47 (Amy) noo give it to me im the better twin 9:47 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : EVERYONE SHALL HAVE 10,000 DOLLORS! Scarlett....Maybe not! 9:47 Izzynoah12: (Max) I deserve some of it 9:47 Ellafan4evr: (bEARDO) : YAY 9:47 DerpyandDawn: Samey: YAY 9:48 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SCREW YOU SCARLETT! SCREW YOUUU 9:48 Randomphoenix03: Izzynoah12: (Dave) See you never Scarlett 9:48 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Oh, yeah, nice..... (Scarlett) : Wait... 9:48 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I AM EVI- *A tree falls on Scarlett, she starts to sob* MY ARMMM! 9:48 Randomphoenix03: 9:48 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YEAH RIGHT 9:48 Izzynoah12: (Sugar) haha I did that 9:48 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Look who the better twin is now Ammy! I made 3rd! You made 14th AHAHAHAHAHA 9:49 Coolboy87: (shawn) : I feel sorry for her, cause it is actually hurt. 9:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : she's faking it....I hope. 9:49 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) *gets AK47* 9:49 Izzynoah12: (Amy) wowwowowo 9:49 DerpyandDawn: ~ VeryUnknownFan has joined the chat. ~ 9:49 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : I trained for this stuff, if someone gets hurt, I can tell, zombie's. Ya. Know. 9:50 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) *slaps Topher again* 9:50 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Do you not see the planes behind you?! 9:50 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : CAN WE JUST GO HOME?! 9:50 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Ohh yeah 9:50 Randomphoenix03: What is Leonard's thing against Topher? XD 9:50 Ellafan4evr: THE PLANES 9:50 Coolboy87: ~ Randomphoenix03 has been kicked by Coolboy87. ~ 9:50 Ellafan4evr: #planesplot 9:50 Izzynoah12: (Sky) whats with the letters? ~ Randomphoenix03 has joined the chat. ~ 9:51 Randomphoenix03: D: ok 9:51 DerpyandDawn: 9:51 Ellafan4evr: ok 9:51 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Plane A, Shawn, Sky, Leonard, Sugar, Dave and Jasmine get in! 9:51 Randomphoenix03: But I thought we could do a TDI finale thingy 9:51 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Sobs* 9:51 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) D: *slaps Topher* 9:51 Izzynoah12: (Dave) oh fine 9:51 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : *Helps Scarlett* Her arm is broken, oh my gosh. Ew. 9:51 Ellafan4evr: (plane B) LOL 9:51 DerpyandDawn 9:51 Coolboy87: (cHRIS) : Everyone else, get on the other plane! 9:51 Izzynoah12: (Amy) Bye Dave 9:52 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) *slaps Topher* 9:52 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : let's go Samey! 9:52 Izzynoah12: (Dave) Kisses Amy 9:52 Randomphoenix03: 9:52 Coolboy87: ---ON THE PLANE--- 9:52 Randomphoenix03: ok 9:52 DerpyandDawn: ~ Randomphoenix03 has been kicked by Ellafan4evr. ~ ~ Randomphoenix03 has joined the chat. ~ 9:52 Randomphoenix03: brb 9:52 Izzynoah12: (Dave) I wonder where we are going Shawn 9:52 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Whoever is on Plane A is NOT in S2! 9:52 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Ok lets go Beard 9:52 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YES WE'RE IN S2 9:53 Izzynoah12: (DaVE) whatttt?! ~ LuluTDFan has joined the chat. ~ 9:53 Coolboy87: (sHAWN) : What?! 9:53 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *high fives him* 9:53 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *HUGS* 9:53 Coolboy87: (cHRIS) : *The planes fly away* 9:53 Izzynoah12: (Amy) great another season with these bozos 9:53 Ellafan4evr: (beardo) : too bad for you! 9:53 DerpyandDawn: (Amy) : Samey Your Going Down! 9:53 Coolboy87: (Chris) : So, Jasmine the aussie won! Scarlett the girl with the broken arm lost! 9:53 LuluTDFan: Hello c: 9:54 Izzynoah12: (Samey) Whatever Amy 9:54 Coolboy87: (Chris) : You'll see some familiar faces in S2! See all of you next time! 9:54 Izzynoah12: hi lulu 9:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : HOORAY 9:54 Randomphoenix03: Back 9:54 Ellafan4evr: --THE END-- 9:54 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) *slaps Topher* 9:54 Coolboy87: (Chris) : We dearly hope you enjoyed the sufferi- the occurneces in this season. AND ARE WE DONE? ----END--- Category:Blog posts